its cold and im tired
by alienxginsberg
Summary: Jake, the messenger for the Prince of Prospit, has been given the task of a spy. While he is carrying out said task though he gets caught in the act. Dirk, the Dersite Prince, overseeing his brother's interrogation of Jake, deems his practices barbaric and decides to assist Jake. However, he may or may not develop feelings for the Page and complicate everything by doing so.


A rough hand shoves you into your new cellblock, leaving you to pull off the fabric bag they stuck over your head on your own. The lock of the door clangs loudly behind you and you don't dare look back, fearing the wave of dread that might just overtake you if you did. You were caught snooping around the palace under orders from your Prospitian prince and overseer of your war affairs, John Egbert. You just assume that you wandered too close to the actual perimeters of the fortress and that you would have been safer just a foot or two distance farther away... Anyhow, mulling over it now can only improve your escapades later on. You lean up against a dingy cell wall and pull your legs to your chest, wrapping your still chained arms around them and setting your chin on your knees. _You should have brought Jade with you, you dumbass. She would have known you were too close and you wouldn't have gotten caught. Now what?_ You'd figure that your family will break you out soon, but John is... quite overwhelmed with the throne right now, Jane is very busy as well organizing the supplies to be shipped out to the camped troupes of Prospitian soldiers nearby, and Jade is preparing for battle like the brave warrior she is. They're all way too busy to do anything other than their current assignments; that's why they sent _you_. Because all their other, more qualified spies were off doing other things and you were the only one left.

Albeit you're still fairly important - you're the royal page afterall. Since everyone else is busy _you're_ the one entrusted to carry messages back and forth. But still... even though you've some experience in sneaking on occasion how the hell are you supposed to get yourself out of this mess? _You really are incompetent aren't you? That thief is right. You're a worthless, useless pansy._ A clanging startles you out of your hate spiral and you look up to see the large metal door open. Two noblemen of fair hair - part of the royal family, you assume - step into the cell accompanied by two guards of shockingly dark skin and dark hair. The juxtaposition of the two couples only made the fair-haired males look lighter and almost ethereal. The two almost resemble "shining angels" glowing in the darkness of the dingy cell.

"It's not polite to snoop," one of them said.

"Very rude," concluded the other. It was almost hard to tell the difference between the two voices. _Twins_ , your brain concluded. The only way they could be told apart were by their tinted glasses and styles of hair. One styled it in a typical and normal-looking sweeping style. The other went for a more off the walls look, his hair vaguely resembling a porcupine. You find it cute.

"Umm..." you articulate. _Oh, ever the one with words, aren't you?_ You ball up the fabric hood in your hands anxiously. What are they expecting you to do? Lie? _You can't very well do that now can you? You were obviously sneaking around; you even ran from the fucking guards so that doesn't really help your case here,_ "I..."

"Oh, Prospit teaches their children marvelously. How the hell are we supposed to get information out of him, Brother, if he cannot even speak?" the pointy haired one said.

"Excuse you!" you snap, "I can speak just fine thank you!" You're met with raised eyebrows and a withering look from the circle-shaded fellow.

Circle Shades took two steps forward threateningly, "Listen, bucko, I ain't got a whole lotta time for this shit. You better hurry up and spill the beans."

"Spill what beans?" you ask indignantly. But you know what beans he's referring to. You aren't going to tell him though. _They probably already know anyway. You just look stupid, fighting them like this_.

"You know exactly what beans I'm talkin' about, page boy," Circle Shades crouches down to your level to look you in the eye, "I want you to cooperate."

"I'd rather not," you say. You're not sure where all this courage sprang from, but you're pretty sure it's going to get you into even more trouble. You should probably just give Circle Lenses the intel, but you aren't sure how far you can go without giving away too much. The blondie straightens up and nods to the guards behind him who close and lock the cell door without hesitation. He turns back to you.

"You're related to the royal family of Prospit, no? You and Johnny are like.. cousins or some shit right?" he asks. You don't respond, "I'm gonna assume yes. Well, I've already got folks on the inside over there, so there's no point in pretending like you're _not_ here to spy on Derse. In fact, I'd be worried for Johnny boy's brain if he wasn't sending out spies."

 _See?_ Of course Circle Lenses already knew. You should have figured as much. Your eyes flick to the wall opposite of you and Circle Shades guy and land on Circle Shades guy's twin, Pointy Shades guy, then flick back to Circle Shades, "So why'd you ask me?"

"Bunches of reasons. To see if you'd cooperate. Just for a bit of fun. Because I didn't want to ask you the heavy questions yet. Like I said... a bunch of reasons," Circle Shades slowly began pacing the floor back and forth as he talked, "Anyway, none of that matters. What matters is are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to resort to lashes and other means of coercement?"

You meet eyes with the shaded male when he looks at you and shake your head no. Like _hell_ if you're just gonna give up that easy. It would probably be in your best interests if you did so considering that this guy is openly proposing the use of torture methods to learn more about Prospit, but are you really going to do that to your nation? You know that John found at least 3 other Dersite spies in the ranks just last week so security around the rankings and who is in what position is... particularly gruesome right now. Chances are that Derse doesn't have _any_ more spies in the ranks... _So their desperate.. and you've come along just in time._

"No? You aren't? I just wanna make sure I saw that head-shake correctly," Circle Lenses stopped pacing to stand in front of you again ominously. You shake your head more clearly this time and when you turn your head to the right for probably the fifth time you make contact with a steel-toed boot. Circle Lenses returns his foot to it's prior position on the floor, "You sure 'bout that decision? I'm too sure you thought hard'nuff about it."

"I'd die before I betrayed Prospit," you reply immediately. If there is anything you're sure about it's your loyalty to Prospit. Hell you'd doubt your own name before you gave any of Prospit's precious intel away.

Circle Lenses nods and looks down at his feet, his eyes flicking up to you dangerously, "Aight then... I'll let you sit on this for a while. You'll see to my terms a couple of days from now for sure," he looked back at his guards and flicked his head to the door, motioning to them. The dark skinned males opened the cell door with several clangs, one of them holding the door open for Circle Shades to leave. Pointy Shades, on the other hand, remained leaning against the wall staring at you for a bit before he too moved from the wall and left the cell, with the guards following quickly after and the door shutting behind them loudly. Finally, you were once again left to mull and muse over your mistakes. How.. exciting.

* * *

AN: HEY! thanks for reading my thing! i hope you liked it! if you have plot suggestions or ideas or even just encouragements/constructive criticism you should review and let me know! or if you'd like to contact me more directly you can reach me at my tumblr ( .com).


End file.
